cheyennefandomcom-20200214-history
Decision at Gunsight
After taking on a livery stable, Cheyenne is forced to contend with a gangster running a protection racket. Gerrardandtoughs-decisionatgunsight.jpg||linktext=Gerrard and his henchmen plan to raise their rates. Ambush-decisionatgunsight.jpg||linktext=Cheyenne ambushes Gerrard's men. Cheyenneandleda-decisionatgunsight.jpg||linktext=Is she an ally or enemy? Leda and Cheyenne play around with their lips and loyalties. Gerardvsbodieduel-decisionatgunsight.jpg||linktext=Gerrard and Bodie finish their fight Gerrard's way, with a duel. Episode Notes * This episode is retold in comic book form in Cheyenne Comic Number 4. Errors and Continuity Nitpicks * After Cheyenne steals Gerrard's supply money a second time, he's shown riding away in a scene reused from the end of The Storm Riders from season one. Real World References * Notice any? Add them here. Plot It sounds too good to be true. Ray Wilson has offered his friend Cheyenne Bodie the deed to his livery stable in the town of Gunsight as payment for a debt. Cheyenne is hesitant but decides to take the deal. Wilson gets out of town in haste while Cheyenne settles in to run the business. That afternoon he’s visited by a tall, scar-faced man named Chuck Welch who demands $40 a week from Cheyenne payable to Delos Gerrard for the privilege of doing business. He refuses and Chuck warns him that he’s in for trouble. While Cheyenne's getting ready for bed that night, a noise in the stable rouses him to investigate. He’s attacked from behind and two of his horses are shot. He wakes the next morning in bed with a headache and Gunsight’s sheriff, Dave Beaton, standing over him. Beaton fills him in that all of Gunsight’s businesses are under the Gerrard's thumb, even the bank. Bodie asks Beaton what he’s doing about it and the sheriff replies that if the townspeople are willing to be robbed every week, he’s not going to interfere. Cheyenne visits Gerrard to ask for compensation for his dead horses. The man commands the cowboy to cooperate or else. Cheyenne leaves and heads straight for the local businesses where he demands money for his own protection racket. Cheyenne even goes to the school and demands money from every child. To inflict more pain on Gerrard, he sneaks into the office of the Blue Chip Saloon and takes the week's collection of protection money from owner Leda Brandt. Leda lets Cheyenne leave, assuming he won’t live long enough to spend it. Desiring to get Bodie under control, Gerrard offers him a place in his outfit. Cheyenne refuses and narrowly escapes from Gerrard’s men. While he’s holed up in the Blue Chip Saloon, Leda offers to hide him in her room upstairs. Gerrard’s men come to search but Gerrard himself shoos them away. When they’re alone again, Leda warns Cheyenne that Gerrard has been in 17 duels and won all of them. Cheyenne asks if she’ll be safe from the gangster and Leda replies that she can handle him just fine; she is Gerrard's wife! The townspeople are getting fed up with this turf war. They pack up and move out of town. Gerrard is now stuck with a ghost town and no income. He commits to running the town businesses himself and sends his men to the next town for supplies. While on the way, Cheyenne ambushes them, steals their money and sends them back to Gunsight on foot. After he does this a second time, Gerrard decides to move on, but not before he burns down the entire town. Cheyenne meets with the townspeople to warn them of Gerrard’s plan. He tells them that the money he stole from Gerrard -- and collected from them -- is deposited in a nearby town bank. He never intended to keep it. Instead, he wanted to make them mad enough to do something about the situation. Desiring to save their town from the flames, they commit to fighting back. The next day, Cheyenne and the townspeople arrive in Gunsight with weapons. To save lives on both sides, Gerrard challenges Bodie to a duel and provides a pair of dueling pistols. Cheyenne fumbles around with his pistol before they stand back-to-back to begin. Cheyenne quietly tells Gerrard that he’s discovered the man’s secret to his dueling success. He wasn’t fumbling with the pistol but inspecting it and saw that it was altered. He plans to compensate for the defect when he pulls the trigger. Hearing this, Gerrard foregoes the duel and desperately offers $10,000 for Cheyenne’s death. His thugs are disgusted with his cowardice and leave. The final showdown with the gangster ends without a shot, but he's finished. With Gerrard’s hold on the town broken, Cheyenne packs up to move on. Beaton stops by the livery to share the news that he has resigned as sheriff. Cheyenne asks if he wants to purchase the livery and Beaton expresses interest. The tall cowboy pulls out the new livery sign he had made earlier in the day with Beaton’s name on it. Quotes "Any man who's fightin' for his rights and what belongs to him has a chance." :''- Cheyenne tries to inspire courage in others to fight Gerrard.'' “If you’re so anxious to get yourself killed, do it outside. We just got the place cleaned up from the last fight you had in here.” “Mighty nice of you to worry about me.” “I’m not worrying. I’m just neat.” :''- Leda Brandt tries to convince Cheyenne she doesn’t care. '' "Gerrard was carrying a gun. Does he know how to use it?" "He fought 17 duels in New Orleans and there are 17 men in their graves. That should answer your question." "Sounds like a pretty fair average." :''- Leda Brandt and Cheyenne discuss Delos Gerrard’s success at killing.'' "But you took our money the same as Gerrard. How are we gonna believe that you're with us?" "Now let's get one thing straight. I'm not with you. I just don't like Gerrard or men like him." :''- Gunsight's banker is confused about Cheyenne's loyalties, and he makes things clear.'' Purchase Cheyenne Season 2 www.clintwalker.com or www.amazon.com Category:TV Episode Category:Season Two Category:Fistfight Scene Category:Featured Article